Sei Isdeth
Sei is from a small village located in the country of Bellum called Warriors Village.She was trained to hunt, fight and become like an assassin. Thanks to a fateful meeting with a young Wizard named Zero she able to leave her village and explore the wonders of Earthland. Do to her inexperience and lack of knowledge of the world she became a mercenary out of necessity. Mostly entailing the hunt of Dark guilds. She became so good at it the underworld gave her the name "The Reaper" Appearance Sei has a slim athletic build with silky white skin,serene green eyes and long blonde hair that she usually puts in a ponytail either to the side or the back depending on her mood. She is usually wearing a grey dress shirt with a grey vest over it,a black dress jacket and a black tie. She also wears silk black gloves,a black leather belt and black dress pants with black shoes. Personality Sei is actually quite outgoing and always seems to be smiling. She has no trouble making friends and she won't hesitate to help someone in need.She is also not afraid to speak her mind and won't hold back against anyone even it may not always be kind. Sei's attitude takes a drastic change when she enters into a serious battle. She shows no outward emotion and her eyes normally serene, become a piercing green, full of rage. This is mostly do to her previous job of hunting down Dark guilds. As she knows, any weakness shown would have been her downfall. History Sei grew up in a large village located in Bellum called Warriors Village.The village is full of strong Wizards that are taught to hunt and kill since they can walk. Sei was exceptionally good as she was born with great talent allowing her to pick up things faster than most, plus her diligence towards her training always kept her above the rest. Warriors Village was all Sei knew and didn't worry about the rest of the world until a young traveler happened to stop by. Normally the village never gets travelers do to the fact it is so isolated from the rest of the world. The young traveler piqued the interest of Sei as all new things would. The young traveler was named Zero. He looked to be about 17 years old and was traveling Earthland in search of answers. He stayed two weeks in the village mostly to train with the villagers,but every night Sei would be told stories of the places Zero had traveled only to increase her curiosity further. Sei was to be wed to the strongest warrior in the village' as told by the village's rules. Something she had come to terms with. Until she began to wonder what the outside world was like. Up until now she was never really given a choice about how to live her life. It was always what was best for the village as a whole.,but thanks to Zero's interference Sei was able to find new conviction in her life and wanted to explore. After a few events during the wedding Sei was free to choose her path and was allowed to leave the village. Although Zero offered to tag along on her travels, she refused knowing he had his own answers to find and asked to see what she can do herself even though she was extremely grateful that Zero was able to give her the chance. It took quite a while for her to get used to the outside world as she had never experienced anything like it before. For jewels and food she had to take on jobs from the different villages she visited eventually stumbling upon a mercenary group that dealt specifically in dealing with dark guilds. She actually joined the group and became a top member in no time thinking to herself she might be able to find something to help Zero. she learned different kinds of magic and even acquired several different fighting styles along the way. Hunting down Dark Guilds became a typical day for Sei and eventually the dark guilds came to know her as "The Reaper" Ten Years passed in a flash and now Sei leaving her old mercenary group behind joined a new group who is run by one of her old acquaintance who happens to be friends with Zero. Magic and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand- 'Has mastered numerous styles of martial arts and is able to go toe-to-toe with many Incredibly strong Masters.She is astonishingly adept at disarming her foes while making it look incredibly easy. Her training has taught her to use as little movement as possible, but still be extremely efficient. She has learned to target the vital signs with exact precision and can parry almost any attack with little or no strength at all. '''Expert Sword Play- '''Her sword has become an extension of herself mastering it like if were her own hands. She is quite knowledgeable of many kinds of sword styles and weapons. She is so good she can parry regular bullets with ease and cut through magic with a lightning fast swing. She can easily combine her sword attacks with her martial arts allowing for attacks from seemingly every possible direction. '''Great Marksmen- '''She is incredibly good at precision shooting almost never missing her mark. Do to her incredible concentration she is able to predict a targets movements while at the same time taking the environment into account I'mmense Speed- 'She can move at lighting fast speeds making it look like she disappears from sight. Every time she shows her true speed it looks like an afterimage is left in place. She is able to keep up with quite a few High Speed wizards with her pure physical ability. '''Immense Strength- '''She may not look it physically, but she is in fact outrageously strong, being able to lift quite large objects with ease and breakdown thick steel doors quite easily. During one of her missions against a dark guild she completely destroyed the guild building using only her fists. '''Immense Intelligence- '''She loves to gather information in regards to almost anything.She feels any piece of information is vital and will try to learn anything from any chance she gets. ' 'She takes great pride in studying her opponents before or during a fight. She would rather fight smart then use brute strength to win. She plans out her actions to a great degree coming up with plans for almost any contingency allowing her to be quite a few steps ahead of her opponent. '''Immense Durability- '''She takes great lengths in taking as little as hits as possible during a fight, but can withstand constant barrage of attacks without showing any outward signs of pain. She can take many hits, magical or physical and seem to remain unscathed. '''Moderate Magical Power- '''She has quite a large fountain of Magical power that allows her to use her magic almost non-stop. She can switch between weapons instantly and use her spells in a consecutive manner, but she heavily prefers to rely on her incredible physical abilities. Teleportation- Sei can become intangible to Magical and Physical attacks allowing her to move freely about without receiving damage and even become invisible and move through the Airspace. Requip- Sei is able to store her weapons,food or any sort of equipment in a dimensional pocket that she can later make appear or disappear anytime she wishes. There is a limit to how much she can store. '''Water Sword- Caladbolg-' Brings forth a sword imbued with water.This sword is able to extend and retract at the behest of its owner. * 'Whip-'''The sword can extend and become a long whip that Sei can use to attack or capture her foes. She can also use it to wrap around objects or people and toss them with ease. * '''Water Sickle-' Shoots curved like projectiles everytime she swings her sword that have quite a blunt force. * 'Water Fairies-' Can break the sword down to multiple water orbs that she can command to attack her targets. They are quite fast and attack with an incredible blunt force. 'Thunder Sword-Sight Blinder-' Brings forth a sword imbued with lighting. * 'Snake-' The lightning infused blade turns in to a large snake made of lightning. Only the blade part is transformed while the hilt part remains in the users hands. She can control the movements of the snake by moving the hilt in the direction she wishes the snake to go. * 'Lighting Shield-' By swinging her sword in a crossing motion the sword leaves a trail of lighting that is capable of blocking major attacks. 'Wind Sword-Anemoi- '''Brings forth a sword imbued with wind. * '''Updraft- '''Swings her sword upward creating a massive wind that blast anything nearby to the sky while at the same time cutting anything that gets caught in the wind. * '''Wind Drill-' Makes the air around the blade circle the sword at an unbelievable speed making the blade look like a large drill. It has quite the piercing power being able to go through large rock formations cleanly. * 'Wind Sickle-' Shoots curved like projectiles everytime she swings her sword that have quite the cutting power. Guns Magic- Is a Holder Type of Magic that deals with the shooting of Magical bullets. The Magical bullets can have varying effects. The Bullets vary from Fire,Wind and Light but is not limited to those. Sei's main gun would be a handgun made of adamantine that she calls Muerte. 'Gun- Muerte- '''Is a Handgun made of Adamantine that Sei custom built with the help of numerous weapon makers. * '''Void Shot-' Loads her gun with dispelling Magic Bullet that allows Sei to negate any spell that makes contact with the bullet. The bullet cannot dispel multiple spells at once, but Sei is able to fire quite a numerous amount allowing her to fire multiple times in case she is targeted from multiple sides. * 'Sun Shot-' Fires bullets that can let out a flash of light. They can either blind an opponent or she can concentrate the blast to pierce her targets. * 'Fire Shot-' Fires bullets made of fire. She can either shoot a single shot or she can shoot a constant barrage of them. ** 'Area bomb-' Can fire a bullet of fire that implodes when it makes contact with any magic or object that causes the target to be absorbed into the blast allowing for great defensive strategies. If the bullet hits a living being then the bullet explodes creating a concentrated blast only the size of a foot causing massive damage. * 'Homing Shot-' Shoots mulitple bullets of energy towards the desired target. The bullets wont vanish until they hit their mark or are stopped by another magic. They can easily pierce threw rock or other obstacles. * 'Bouncing Bullet-' Shoots a magical bullet that will ricochet of everything until the desired target is hit. The more the bullet ricochets the more damage it will inflict when it makes contact. It can get so strong that a single bullet is capable of destroying a large building. * 'Energy Shot-' Shoots bullets of pure magical power. They can either be incredibly powerful or extremely weak depending on how Much energy Sei puts into the shot. Sei likes to use these bullets as a blunt force when she wishes to defeat her foe without killing them, or when she needs to move something from a great distance. She mostly uses these shots for close range battles mixing in her sword or martial arts with it. Sword Magic- Is a Holder Type of Magic involving the use of swords. The weapons act as mediums for the Sei to use many different attacks. She can change extend her attacks through the use of her weapons allowing for short to mid-range attacks. Like shooting a curved projectile of energy from the blade able to cut or damage her targets greatly. She is also able to remotely control her weapons. Sei can add the properties of her magic to the sword or even change the physical properties of the blade like making it extend to a great length or retracting it turning it like a dagger or short sword. She can also turn it to a blunt weapon or increase the sharpness. '''Sword- Liberator-Sei Favorite sword and the one she has mastered most. * Extend and Retract-''' Can change the swords properties allowing the blade to extend to a longer reach almost instantly and can also make it retract to form a dagger or short sword should she wish to. The sword is capable of extending to 20ft. * 'Projectiles-' Can concentrate energy into the sword to shoot Projectiles from the tip or if she swings her sword. The sword lets out a curved projectile that is the length of the sword. * 'Absorb-' Can infuse the blade with her other magics like, Fire,Dispelling and Teleportation. ** '''Fire- Imbues sword with Fire. *** Fire Bullet-''' Throws a single or barrage of fire bullets from the tip of the blade. *** 'Explosive contact- '''She can make it to where every time the sword makes contact, it creates a small explosion. *** '''Flame Absorb-' When blocking or attacking any fire based attack the sword is able to absorb it and increase its fire power. *** 'Wheel-' Freely maneuvering the sword she can make it spin incredibly fast and make it chase her target in form of a giant flaming disc. It burns and cuts anything it its way. *** '''The End- Sei imbues Liberator with a large amount of Magical Power that contains both Fire and Teleportation Magic. She then Jams the blade into the ground and instantly a large Seven sided pentagram made of fire is formed on the ground. From each end of the seven sides, large Fire snake like creatures with dragon heads, rise up. No physical or magical attacks work on the creatures or Sei at this point do to the activation of Teleportation making Sei and her dragons intangible the moment they are attacked.. The dragons have an immense heat capable of melting rock and attack by crashing and slamming into their targets from all sides. After a short while, they begin to wrap themselves around their target, exploding one after the other. The explosions become stronger after each one. Meaning the first dragon deals moderate damage while the second does even more then the third and so on. Once the last dragon is remaining it will have gathered enough heat and fire to create a large explosion capable of leveling a town. This attack can only be achieved with Liberator. * Dispelling-Adds Dispelling magic to the sword. While doing so she cannot combine any other magic to the sword at the same time do to the nature of Dispelling Magic. She is able to change between magics rather fast. * Teleportation-Adds her Teleportation Magic to her blade which makes the blade invisible. Making it incredibly hard for anyone to predict the swords trajectory or the length. Fire Magic-Is a Caster Type magic that makes use of the fire element.This type of magic allows Sei to create,shape and control the element as she sees fit for various purposes. The properties of this element can change from gas to solid depending on the usage. She is able to freely control the magical particles in the air to control her flames in anyway she sees fit, but she can also use hand motions to increase the speed of her attacks and their respond time.(ex: If she fires a fireball. She can direct where and how it moves by moving her hands in the direction she wants the fireball to go.) she has learned to change the colors at will, but the different colors have no added affects. Her flames are not affected by nature such as water and ice since she can create fire under water and can melt ice easily and thanks to her inner flames most temperatures will not bother her at all whether it be ice cold or extremely hot. * Budō Flames- Sei combines martial arts with her flames. This spell requires little magical energy and Sei can hold it for more than a day. She can combine most of her attacks with her martial arts allowing a vast possibility of combinations. ** 'Blast-'''can shoot Fire projectiles from any part of her body. (ex: if she were to throw a punch then a Fire projectile would shoot out from her fist.) * '''Rolling Pillars-' by engulfing her fist in flames she then punches any surface and brings forth a row of fire pillars that run along the surface used. * 'Giant Crash-' Slams a fist full of fire magic towards the ground that then make a giant wave shoot out forward in a linear fashion. * 'Explosive contact-' Can make any part of her body that is covered in flames explode on contact. She suffers no damage do to the fact she shields her limbs by increasing her defenses at the moment of impact.She creates a veil of fire that is stronger than the explosion allowing her to be unscathed from her own attacks. * 'Pain-' Engulfs her fists with flames and as soon as she makes contact her magic is actually dispersed within the targets body causing small explosions within the targets body. This technique is incredibly painful and can make almost anyone pass out. This technique will also not leave any lasting damage within the body. Dispelling Magic- Is a type of magic that allows Sei to negate any spell. Equipment '''Liberator- '''Is Sei's favorite Sword that is made of a strong alloy that seems to be almost unbreakable. It is quite lightweight and extremely sharp. '''Muerte- '''Is the first Gun Sei ever acquired. This gun is jet black and made completely of Adamantine. It took quite a few skilled weapon makers to make and it took a whole year to actually complete. Water Sword Caladbolg.jpg Sight Blinder Sword.jpg Anemoi Blade.jpg Synopsis Trivia